It is conventional in painting of wall surfaces, such as wall surfaces surrounding a panel or the like, as in the dashboard of a vehicle, to mask off the portions of the structure not intended to be painted so as to avoid inadvertent painting of the edge portions thereof during the painting of the wall surface portions intended to be painted.
This method of painting has the serious drawback of requiring time consuming and thus expensive application of the masking tape as the edge of the tape must accurately define the boundary of the painted surface area adjacent the area intended to be left unpainted.
Further, the removal of the tape may further require a cleaning up operation to assure removal of all adhesive. In certain instances where the tape is not accurately applied, some overpainting occurs requiring removal of that overpainted material from the area intended to be left unpainted and this is a further time consuming and expensive operation.